The Window
by BlovesEandJ
Summary: Bella loves herstained glass window that Edward but in there room as a wedding present. But when it comes time to leave for college in Alaska, bella does not want to leave her window, for 50 to 100 years. what will she go to, to keep her window.
1. Chapter 1

The window

Dissclamer: I'm no Stephenie Meyer

Chapter 1 (E POV)

"Bella? Bella did you get your clothes packed up Alice wants to put them in the moving van?" I yelled on my way up the stairs.

"Uh huh" said Bella. "There just in that box over there."

The box was very small, for a teenaged girl leaving her house. Then I figured it out.

"Alice" I said "Did you bully Bella into not bring all her clothes." But I already knew the answer.

"All her clothes where so outdated, so she packed all the stuff I bought her."

"Under threat of what Alice?"

" Me doing her next wedding 5 times bigger than this one" Alice thought cheerfully.

" Alice when we get to Denali you are going to go shopping with Bella"

"Yippee" Alice thought

" Wait I wasn't finished." I said " you will buy her anything she wants even if its sweats or if it jeans. You will get her only stuff she wants. Or I will personally have Carlisle cancel all your credit cards. Then I will cut them in to little bits. Understand Alice." Alice looked dumbfounded. I guess she didn't she that coming.

I walked back up stairs to see my Bella my beautiful Bella sitting on the big gold bed. She was looking out our window. I had given it to her as an early wedding present, knowing we'd be back in fifty to a hundred years from know to relive high school.

"Bella what's the matter" I said as I set her in my lap. "You've been silent all day"

"I'm just thinking about the window." She said " I don't want to just leave it here and not see it for a hundred years.

"Bella I'm not taking it with us it would brake."

"I know I just don't want to leave it, it means so much to me."

"Ok Bella" I sighed "I'll see what I can do so that you can have your window in Alaska." I'm such a push over, And now i have a huge delema , a huge window shaped delema. And then it came to me. " Emmet oh Emmet I have a job for you!" I spoke out softly.

oooooo! Cliff hanger. Leave reviews and maybe just maybe I'll but up a new chapter. JkJK I love writting to much but I would appreciate the reveiws all the same.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emmet walked into the hallway. "Yeah Eddie boy, what can I do for ya?"

"Emmet I need a little help with a window, and this one can't be broken."

FLASHBACK

"Emmet no don't do it! that's my favorite window."

"Oh mom you worry to much. Its just a simple jump from that half pipe over the house and on the next."

" Ok Emmet " yelled Rosalie Jump nnnow."

Emmet moved very fast down one side of the half pipe, on his brand new skateboard. He started to go up the other. He was at the top when it happened he slipped and fell right into Esme's bedroom window.

END FLASHBACK

"Oh Eddie I wasn't trying to move that window."

"Well you did all over Esme and Carlisle's room, but I'm desperate."

"Ok Eddie what are you planning."

BPOV

I loved my window. It sparkled and colored our room. I loved it because it reminded me of what I would soon be. The power, the strength, the beauty. The window reminded me of all of it, even the pain.

I loved that window I would cherish it forever but now I have to leave it. I wanted to cry when Alice came in and packed all my stuff. But I sucked it up and helped her, plus she threatened to give me a wedding 5 times bigger than my first.

Edward walked in and set me on his lap. " What's wrong love?"

"I'm just thinking about my window." I said "I just don't want to leave it and not see it for a hundred years." I said falling for his dazzling eyes and crooked smile.

"Bella I'm not taking it with us it would brake."

"I know I just don't want to leave it, it means so much to me."

"Ok Bella" he said I'll see what I can do to have your window in Alaska."

" Thank you" I said as he left. He was my little push over all I had to do was beg and he would comply.

I walked into Alice's room. She was sitting on her bed, with a blank stare on her face. "Alice you who Alice anybody home"

"Oh Bella please." She replied snippily, braking out of her trance. "I could tell you where here when you walked in."

"Ok then what did you see Alice?"

"Oh nothing" She replied coyly. But know I knew it was Edward.

"Soooo what's Edward doing this time, that he doesn't want me to know about."

"I can't tell you Bella, he'd be so mad."

"Please Alice I'll let you plan every wedding Edward and I have, just tell me what he's doing." I could see that I had her full attention.

"All of your weddings Bella? Or just the first two hundred years?"

"Every single one Alice, just tell me." I plead.

"Oh alright Bella he's planning to……….

Well guys a another little cliff hanger. So I guess if you want to find out what Edwards planning I guess you'll have to keep reading. Oh and please review, leave ideas of what you think should happen next to B and E.

Your humble servant

BlovesEandJ

p.s. thank you to my first number one fan, maxie cullen birdvampiregirl


	3. Chapter 3

So I left you in the height of finding out Edwards plans to let Bella keep the window with her at all times

So I left you in the height of finding out Edwards plans to let Bella keep the window with her at all times. Let me clear some things up. Edward and Emmet are not going to break the window. Nor are they just going to take a picture you'll find out.

Chapter 3

BPOV

"Ya, come on Alice. What is Edward going to do with my window? Don't leave me in suspense." I said jumping up and down.

"Calm down Bella, or your going to, (Bella falls over her own feet and smacks her head on the floor) fall down." Alice said angrily. "Edward your girlfriend is unconscious again". Those where the last words I heard before slipping into unconsciousness.

APOV (A stands for Alice)

"Ya come on Alice. What is Edward going to do with my window? Don't leave my in suspense." Bella said in that extremely annoying voice, she only uses on Edward so she can get what she wants.

"Calm down Bella." I said in my most patient voice. "Or you're going to." But just as I said that Bella tripped over her own feet and smacked her head into the floor. "Fall down." I finished "Edward" I yelled "you're girlfriend is unconscious again."

"What?" Edward yelled as he bolted into the room. "Oh no" he sighed as he came in. then I could smell it to that floral scent that told my mind to suck, to rip, to gorge myself on the bleeding human.

"Crap" I yelped, "I'll go get the car" I thought to Edward. I ran down the stairs at vampire speed. I jumped into Edwards Volvo and pulled it in front of the house. Where Edward was waiting with Bella. He set her gently but quickly into the back of the car. Then we peeled out of the drive. It took me 4 minutes to get to the hospital then another 10 to get Bella to Carlisle. Then another 2 for Bella to wake up after Carlisle started to probe her head.

"Ow." Bella yelped "fricken Ow, what the hell. Edward! Edward!" she was crying now.

"Its alright Bella love I'm right here."

"Edward it hurts."

"I know Bella. Shhh its alright."

"Well Carlisle said she has a slight concussion and a little cut on the back of her head. But she will be fine. Bella two Advil before you sleep ok."

"Umm hmm' she said whimpering into Edwards shirt.

Then I saw it again Edward brilliant master plan. He takes the window out of the wall with help from Emmet. Then he took a small diamond cutter and took a small chunk of the sparkles part of the window. Which was in the top right corner. He then took it too the basement where rose and I have our jewelry studio he melts the glass into a small round bobble. She'll love it then he took two pieces of plain glass out of a picture frame stuck a pic of him and Bella in between the two pieces. Then he cut them to fit the exact shape of the whole in the window. Then he put the window back into the wall with a little help from Emmet.

Bella would love her bobble as soon as it was finished. I could see that as well, and "ewwww" I shrieked.


End file.
